


Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur les Turks (Et Rufus, à l'occasion). Pas de période précise, juste des textes écrits au gré de mon inspiration.





	1. On n'est pas bien, là ? (Reno - Rude)

— Aaah, on n’est pas bien là ?

— Mh… !

Midgar, un début d’après-midi, quelque part sur les hauteurs de la tour Shinra. Le soleil tapait fort, trop fort, même, aux dires de certains, qui commençaient à en avoir assez de la canicule installée sur la ville depuis bientôt deux semaines.

— Putain, mais qu’est-ce qu’on est bien !

Mais tous, comme nous le remarquons, ne s’en plaignaient pas et, parmi eux, Reno et Rude étaient de loin les premiers à profiter de la situation climatique.

Au cours d’une journée passée à jouer au chat et à la souris avec un Tseng bien décidé à leur mettre sur le dos une mission particulièrement ingrate, les deux compères étaient tombés sur ce coin excentré de la compagnie – ce après que le roux ait fait remarquer à son compagnon : « Hé, dis donc, l’est pas une peu bizarre ce plafond ? ». Poussiéreux, certainement inconnu du plus grand nombre, et de leur supérieur en particulier, l’endroit n’avait franchement rien d’accueillant. La vue y était déplorable et seul un système de trappe y menait. Une trappe que l’on ne pouvait atteindre qu’à l’aide d’une échelle, qu’il fallait ensuite se fatiguer à remonter si l’on ne voulait pas être découvert, mais… enfin ! Dans le genre tranquille, on ne faisait pas mieux.

Étendus sur des chaises longues, installées là au début de l’arrivée du beau temps, les deux Turks se prélassaient au soleil. Reno avait fait tomber chemise et cravate, et n’avait plus que son maillot de corps et son pantalon sur lui, qui lui-même était retroussé jusqu’à mi-mollet. Les pieds nus, les jambes croisées, sa décontraction jurait aux côtés de l’attitude de son comparse.

Là où Reno était l’avachissement incarné, Rude incarnait plutôt la rigidité du maître d’hôtel qui ne compte ni froisser son costume, ni encore moins se dépeigner… pour peu qu’il ait des cheveux, cela s’entend !

Ses lunettes noires bien enfoncées sur son nez, il avait le front et le crâne luisants de crème solaire. C’était tout juste s’il avait accepté de desserrer sa cravate de quelques centimètres.

Unique fantaisie : lui aussi s’était permis de retirer chaussures et chaussettes.

Reno tendit une main en direction de sa bière, placée dans le porte-gobelet de son siège (LA raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de mettre un peu plus cher dans ce modèle, plutôt que de se contenter du jumeau de celui de Rude). La canette était encore fraîche et ce fut avec une délectation tout juste un tantinet exagérée, qu’il s’envoya quelques gorgées pétillantes dans la gorge.

Un « Aaaaah ! » de contentement plus tard, le roux accepta le paquet de cigarettes que lui tendait le chauve, s’en colla une entre les lèvres et l’alluma. Puis il plaça une main derrière sa nuque et, tout en crachant un nuage de fumée, questionna :

— Tseng t’a repéré ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

— Il devait encore avoir une sale mission à nous refiler, hein ? J’imagine ça d’ici.

— Un problème au niveau des taudis…

— Forcément ! Le genre qu’on pourrait refiler à du soldat de base, mais non. Faut bien qu’on justifie notre paye !

— Il marchait devant. Il m’a suffit de faire marche arrière à l’angle d’un couloir.

Reno s’esclaffa.

— Et il a continué de causer tout seul, je parie ? Non ! Quel crétin !

— Toi ?

— Moi ? Rien ! Une anguille, un rase-mur professionnel. À peine si on m’a repéré à l’entrée.

— Mh…

— Va bien être obligé de refiler le boulet à Elena, du coup.

— Mh !

— Pff ! Ça lui apprendra, tiens, à jouer les lèche-pompes à celle-là !

Vivement, le roux mena une main devant son regard. Un vilain rayon de soleil venait de l’aveugler et il grogna, avant de tourner le visage sur le côté. Il avisa alors Rude, sa dégaine, son crâne luisant ridicule. D’un doigt, il se gratta la joue.

— T’es sûr que tu veux pas te dépoiler un peu ? Non parce que tu dois crever de chaud !

En réponse, Rude porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et l’alluma. Son silence buté était une réponse suffisamment éloquente pour que Reno n’insiste pas, mais… tout de même ! Ce type savait vraiment pas se relaxer.

Il tira sur sa propre cigarette, une main portée en visière. Dans son porte-gobelet, sa canette ruisselait de gouttes de condensation. Elles se déplaçaient lentement, lentement, le long de sa surface, avant de s’écraser dans le fond du support.

— Au fait, t’as revu la grande brune de la dernière fois ?

— Mh !

— Et alors ? Ça l’a fait ?

En réponse, Rude eut un sourire en coin arrogant, assorti d’un « Mf ! ». Dans un rire, Reno lui envoya un coup de coude.

— Forcément ! Forcément ! Sacré Rude, va ! Toujours le meilleur !

Au même instant, le rayon qui le harcelait revint à la charge, plus violent que jamais. Reno reporta la main devant son visage, ferma un œil, pesta, avant de se jeter sur les pieds et de rager, les poings tendus en direction des cieux :

— Non mais c’est pas vrai ! Qu’est-ce qu’il a ce con de soleil ? Il me cherche ou quoi ?!

— Reno !

D’un mouvement vif, il vit les doigts de Rude plonger sous sa veste de costume, et en sortir une paire de lunettes de soleil. Le chauve la lui tendit. Reno lorgna dessus, arrêta son regard sur le crâne reluisant de l’autre, avant de s’en saisir.

Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, se les ficha sur le nez, croisa les jambes et fit pendre ses bras de part et d’autre des accoudoirs. Son pied droit vint gratter son mollet gauche, puis :

— Non mais sérieux, on n’est pas bien, là ?

 


	2. Courage, Elena ! (Turks)

1

En arrivant à la Shinra ce matin-là, Elena trouva Reno et Rude à leurs bureaux. Ce qui était déjà une anomalie en soi. D’aussi loin qu’elle s’en souvienne, elle était généralement la première à arriver sur les lieux – ce en dehors de Tseng, mais l’homme occupant une autre pièce que la leur, ça ne comptait pas. Rude arrivait bon deuxième, ni trop en avance, ni trop en retard, tandis que Reno était un retardataire récidiviste. Tout juste s’il se donnait encore la peine d’inventer des excuses, toutes forcément plus bidons les unes que les autres – la vérité étant qu’il avait simplement un mal fou à se lever le matin.

Rien d’étonnant, quand on connaissait son hygiène de vie !

Son regard rivé sur ses collègues – dont le sérieux un peu trop soudain ne lui disait rien qui vaille –, Elena n’avait toujours franchi le seuil de la pièce.

Les deux hommes avaient rapproché leurs bureaux – comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire quand ils voulaient discuter entre eux sans avoir à hausser le ton, et donc courir le risque d’être entendus par des gêneurs (Elle, en l’occurrence). Le dos voûté sur un amas de petits bouts de papiers, Reno semblait les passer en revue. Rude se massait le menton d’un air vaguement songeur. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait encore remarqué sa présence.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

Après un sursaut, les deux hommes avaient, pour l’un, levé les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes, pour l’autre, s’était retourné en s’avachissant sur son tas de feuilles – comme un magouilleur pris en fraude et qui cherche à dissimuler le fruit de ses mauvaises actions.

— On bosse, ça se voit pas ? lui répondit le roux, d’un ton inamical.

Puis, avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, il eut un geste impatient de la main :

— T’es gentille, tu nous fous la paix !

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, Rude découvrit les dents et laissa échapper un grognement destiné à lui signifier qu’elle ferait mieux d’obéir.

Là-dessus, ils recommencèrent à conspirer entre eux à voix basse.

De plus en plus agacée, mais aussi intriguée, par leur comportement, Elena se mordit la lèvre. Elle en était encore à se demander comment en apprendre davantage, quand elle remarqua la présence de Tseng à ses côtés. Elle en fut si troublée qu’elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Ses joues se mettant à la picoter, elle vit son supérieur lui jeter un regard en coin. Puis, sans faire davantage attention à elle, il tapa dans ses mains.

— Vous deux ! lança-t-il à l’intention de Rude et Reno. On a du travail pour vous : un mécontent écologiste du secteur quatre qui ferait un peu trop de bruit. Je crois qu’il serait bon de lui rappeler que notre patience à des limites.

À ces paroles, Elena sentit son estomac se nouer. Il n’y avait pas longtemps qu’elle avait rejoint la Shinra et, encore une fois, il semblait qu’elle allait être mise sur la touche.

Au fond, elle savait qu’elle aurait déjà dû en discuter avec son supérieur. Intégrer les Turks et être tenue à l’écart de leurs activités sur le terrain, ce n’était décidément pas normal. Seulement, chaque fois qu’elle tentait d’aborder le sujet avec Tseng, c’était comme si une parfaite idiote prenait possession de sa personne. Elle pouvait à peu près tenir des conversations banales en sa compagnie, mais quand il fallait aborder des sujets plus sérieux… des sujets qui nécessitaient de se retrouver en tête-à-tête, alors, elle n’était plus bonne qu’à débiter des âneries. Difficile, dans ces conditions, de paraître crédible et d’espérer défendre sa cause !

Comme Reno et Rude s’étaient levés – le roux enfouissant avec vivacité les morceaux de papiers dans ses poches, tandis que son comparse pliait soigneusement quelques feuilles couvertes d’une écriture manuscrite –, la jeune femme sentit un regain de courage la submerger et inspira longuement. C’était trop bête ! Une mission toute simple comme celle-là, elle se sentait autant capable que ses collègues pour s’en charger !

Décidée, elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur… qui, aussi vif et silencieux qu’un fantôme, avait déjà disparu. Le petit discours qu’elle s’apprêtait à débiter mourut dans sa gorge et elle sentit son humeur s’assombrir.

Sans un mot, Rude et Reno passèrent devant elle. Elle leur adressa un regard morne, avant d’aviser l’étiquette à ses pieds. L’une de celles dont le roux avait gavé ses poches. Sa curiosité revenant la titiller, elle se baissa pour la ramasser. La déception s’imprima sur ses traits.

Une série de chiffres et de lettres – qui ne lui disaient rien –, assortis d’un tampon.

Qu’était-elle censée comprendre à ce charabia ?

 

2

— Il faut que tu te secoues ! Tu n’es tout de même pas rentrée chez les Turks pour faire la potiche, non ?

Le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d’une blonde aux sourcils froncés, à la peau rendue maladive par l’éclairage plus que douteux de sa petite salle de bain.

Une brosse à dents en main, qu’elle serrait entre ses doigts, elle soutint son regard un moment, avant de soupirer et de fléchir la nuque.

La journée lui avait paru longue, et même interminable, sans la présence de ses deux collègues. Elle était encore assez peu familière de l’entreprise et n’y avait que quelques vagues connaissances, dont les discussions se résumaient le plus souvent à des familiarités sans intérêt. En bref, pas le genre de personne avec qui espérer passer le temps !

Alors, elle avait vivoté, attendant que quelque chose se produise, supportant la conversation ennuyeuse d’un type d’elle ne savait plus trop quel département, avant de finalement de regagner son bureau.

Et Tseng qui ne s’était pas montré de la matinée, ni même de l’après-midi…

Son expression ayant perdu toute sa combativité, elle redressa la tête et entreprit de se brosser les dents.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas accepter d’être tenue à l’écart sous prétexte qu’elle était une nouvelle. Rentrer chez les Turks avait nécessité qu’elle fasse ses preuves. Son supérieur, comme ses collègues, savaient donc qu’elle était compétente.

Sa mâchoire se refermant sur sa brosse à dents, une lueur déterminée revint illuminer son regard.

Demain, elle aurait une discussion à ce sujet avec Tseng. Il devait comprendre qu’elle ne pouvait accepter cette situation plus longtemps !

 

3

La voix de son supérieur se faisait entendre dans le couloir. La porte de son bureau était ouverte de moitié et elle pouvait le voir, assis, le dos droit, un combiné sans fil vissé à l’oreille.

Nerveuse, la jeune femme l’épiait en se rongeant les ongles. Bientôt dix minutes qu’elle était là sans parvenir à trouver le courage de le déranger. Au moins lui faire savoir qu’elle avait besoin de lui parler… ce serait déjà un bon début. Mais non, rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à se décider et la chose n’arrangeait en rien son estime personnelle.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il l’intimide autant ? Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s’emballa et elle se mordit le pouce.

Allez, ma fille, un petit effort… ce n’est pas si compliqué !

Elle prenait une longue inspiration et s’apprêtait à faire un pas vers sa cible, quand un rire, aussi bruyant qu’exaspérant, s’éleva. Elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction et vit que Rude et Reno approchaient. Le roux envoya plusieurs claques dans le dos de son comparse, babillant pour deux. Comme souvent, Elena se demanda par quel miracle des types aussi différents pouvaient être aussi proches.

L’avisant, Reno leva une main et lança :

— Regardez qui voilà !

Le pas en avant qu’Elena s’était apprêtée à commettre, se transforma en deux à reculons. Comme ses collègues s’arrêtaient à sa hauteur, elle questionna :

— Comment ça s’est passé hier ?

Reno eut un large sourire, tandis que Rude levait le pouce.

— Nickel ! L’a suffit que l’ami Rude fronce un peu les sourcils pour que l’autre se mette à faire dans son froc. Avec le discours qu’on lui a tenu, on risque plus d’entendre parler de lui !

L’un comme l’autre en semblaient particulièrement fier. Même Rude s’était permis un petit sourire en coin. Elena eut un froncement de sourcils.

— Attendez un peu ! Qu’est-ce qui vous a demandé tant de temps, alors ? Le type a été difficile à trouver ?

Ses collègues s’adressèrent un regard, avant que le roux n’enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

— T’occupes ! Et si Tseng t’interroge, t’auras qu’à dire que t’en sais rien.

Comprenant qu’ils avaient encore profité d’un ordre de mission pour aller glander le reste de la journée, elle allait s’en exaspérer quand elle entendit Tseng prendre congé de son interlocuteur. Vivement, elle revint à lui et mena instinctivement son pouce à ses lèvres. C’était le moment idéal ! Il lui suffirait juste de pousser la porte… trois pas… peut-être quatre.

Comme elle se rognait l’ongle, toute son attention dirigée en direction de sa cible, elle ne vit pas le sourire que Reno adressa à Rude. Et quand celui-ci vint lui passer un bras autour des épaules, elle sursauta.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu’il lui prenait, mais le roux, tout en se curant l’oreille, la devança :

— T’sais, ça fait un petit moment qu’on t’observe. On peut pas dire que tu sois très douée avec les mecs, hein ?

Avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, Rude lui passa une main sous le bras.

— On va te filer un coup de pouce.

— Attendez ! Qu’est-ce que vous… ?

Elle n’avait pas terminé sa phrase qu’elle se sentait violemment poussée en avant. Dans une petite exclamation, son épaule rencontra la porte du bureau de Tseng et elle se retrouva dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier leva très faiblement les sourcils, comme si son arrivée brutale ne méritait pas de réaction plus marquée que celle-ci.

— Oui, Elena ?

En panique, cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul. Dans le couloir, Reno et Rude avaient déjà pris la poudre d’escampette.

De plus en plus nerveuse, elle revint à son supérieur, qui la fixait toujours. Elle déglutit puis, avec un sourire maladroit, dit :

— Oh je… rien… je me demandais seulement si… (Une idée venant lui frapper l’esprit, elle leva un doigt et redressa le dos.) Du café ! C’est ça ! J’allais me prendre du café et je me demandais si vous en vouliez ?

L’expression de Tseng se détériora à peine. En tout cas pas assez pour qu’elle puisse deviner les sentiments qui le traversèrent à ce moment précis. Il avait d’ailleurs retrouvé toute sa maîtrise quand il répondit :

— Eh bien… c’est aimable à toi, mais j’ai déjà tout ce qu’il me faut.

Et disant cela, il lui désigna la cafetière à moitié pleine qui se dessinait à l’angle de son bureau…

 

4

— Idiote, idiote, idiote, pauvre idiote !

Des deux mains, Elena se grattait les cheveux. Comment pouvait-on être aussi empotée ?!

Enfermée dans un cabinet, assise sur l’abattant de toilette, la jeune femme se remémorait, non sans honte, sa fuite. Elle avait rigolé bêtement, sorti elle ne savait quelle banalité, s’était cognée à l’encadrement de la porte, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Si après ça, Tseng ne la jugeait pas totalement déséquilibrée, elle aurait une sacrée chance.

Les joues encore en feu, elle redressa le dos. Son crâne vint cogner contre le mur derrière elle. Dans son malheur, elle s’estimait toutefois heureuse que Reno et Rude ne soient pas restés pour assister à sa débâcle. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c’était de subir leurs moqueries.

Un reniflement lui échappa. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester sur cet échec. Il fallait qu’elle essaye à nouveau… au moins encore une fois. Et si elle échouait, il ne lui resterait plus qu’à se résigner à son sort… ou à tenter d’avoir cette conversation avec Tseng au téléphone. Le connaissant, il exigerait de lui parler en face à face mais… dans le cas contraire, elle était certaine de parvenir à conserver ses moyens si elle n’avait pas à affronter son regard.

Oui, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle était dans son droit le plus strict et n’avait rien à craindre de son supérieur. C’était un homme intelligent, il ne faisait donc aucune doute qu’il comprendrait le bien fondé de sa réclamation.

Sa combativité revenue, elle se redressait afin de quitter sa retraite, quand la porte des toilettes s’ouvrit. Deux voix féminines lui parvinrent, ponctuées de rires brefs. Le son de talons sur le carrelage. Sa main s’arrêta à hauteur de la poignée, quand l’une des nouvelles venues laissa tomber :

— Et devine qui est encore revenu à la charge ? Décidément, Reno est du genre têtu.

Elena dressa l’oreille. Une conquête de son collègue, visiblement… une de plus. À croire qu’il les collectionnait.

— Tu vas te laisser tenter cette fois ? questionna l’autre femme.

L’un des robinets venait d’être ouvert. Un petit gloussement se fit entendre.

— Peut-être… pourquoi pas ? Ce n’est pas qu’il me déplait, mais je sais bien comment ça se termine avec ce genre de type.

— Prends-le comme un passe-temps. Il n’y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, non ?

— C’est vrai. Mais honnêtement, j’aurais préféré attirer le grand brun, là… tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

— Un Turk ? Tseng, peut-être ?

Un claquement de doigts, puis :

— C’est ça, Tseng ! Beau gosse et haut placé. Ça, ça aurait été du gros lot !

Les femmes se mirent à rire à l’unisson. Elena avait à présent collé son oreille contre le battant et fronçait les sourcils.

Entendre parler de son supérieur comme d’un trophée la mettait en rage.

— En parlant de Turks, reprit la première femme. Ils ont une petite nouvelle dans leurs rangs…

On ferma le robinet.

— Je l’ai croisée une ou deux fois. Une blonde, c’est ça ? Petite, qui s’habille comme un homme.

— Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? Je veux bien qu’ils aient du travail de terrain… mais tout de même, à quoi ça rime de porter un costume le reste du temps ? Ça ne la met franchement pas en valeur !

— Ça devrait te rassurer, non ? Pas de risque qu’elle intéresse son supérieur avec une allure pareille.

— Vu comme ça !

Elles se remirent à rire. Outrée, et les joues de nouveau en feu, Elena sortit brusquement de sa cachette pour jeter un regard incendiaire aux deux femmes. Celles-ci s’étranglèrent et l’une d’elle eut un mouvement de recul si brusque qu’elle en lâcha son tube de rouge à lèvres, qui alla rouler sous les éviers.

Non sans précipitation, elles quittèrent les lieux, sans doute peu désireuses d’assumer les conséquences de leurs bavardages. Les lèvres pincées, Elena les suivit des yeux.

Si ces bécasses se permettaient de se moquer d’elle à cause de ses vêtements, elle n’imaginait même pas ce que l’on pourrait raconter si l’on savait qu’elle était tenue à l’écart. Pas question de se laisser faire plus longtemps. Il en allait de son honneur de Turk !

 

5

— Chef !

Tseng releva les yeux du dossier qu’il était en train de consulter. Un sillon de mauvais augure creusait son front, qui disparut en la reconnaissant.

— Oui, Elena ?

Toute tendue et ruisselante de sueur, la jeune femme dû se faire violence pour ne pas battre en retraite. De fait, elle avait l’air parfaitement mal à l’aise, plantée comme un piquet devant le bureau de son supérieur. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient une expression farouche.

— Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose… !

Et comme il ne disait rien, se contentant de la fixer avec cette tranquillité froide qui lui était familière, la malheureuse sentit sa détermination fondre. Son visage s’empourpra et elle dut détourner les yeux.

— C’est à propos de mon travail ici…

Allons, du courage ! De quoi est-ce que tu as peur exactement ? Au moins, s’il a une bonne raison de te laisser à l’écart, ce sera l’occasion de l’entendre. Calme-toi, respire, et lance-toi !

Après une longue inspiration, la jeune femme revint à son interlocuteur. Mais alors que leurs regards se croisaient de nouveau, un frisson lui remonta le long du dos et son cerveau sembla se déconnecter. Impossible d’aligner un mot de plus. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Bafouilla quelque chose d’inintelligible. Puis sa conscience, partagée entre la panique et l’exaspération, décida qu’elle en avait assez fait comme ça et prit l’initiative de sauver les meubles à sa place.

Ce fut pourquoi elle se retrouva soudain à sourire et à déclarer :

— Je voulais que vous sachiez que c’est un grand honneur pour moi de travailler pour les Turks. Et j’espère me montrer digne de la confiance que vous m’avez accordé en voulant bien m’inclure dans votre service.

C’était dit avec tant de passion qu’elle en était transfigurée. Tseng cilla, mais ce fut tout ce qu’il lui laissa entrevoir de ses émotions. Impossible de savoir si elle venait encore de passer pour une parfaite idiote, d’autant que ce fut d’un ton tout à fait neutre qu’il déclara :

— Dans ce cas, j’espère que tu continueras à faire preuve de sérieux dans ton travail. (Puis, refermant le dossier qu’il avait devant lui :) Pas comme ces deux-là.

Le regard luisant, Elena répondit :

— Bien sûr ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

 

6

Avachie sur son bureau, le visage disparaissant entre ses bras, la jeune femme était l’image même de la défaite.

Dans la pièce, elle pouvait entendre Reno se lamenter, au moins aussi déprimée qu’elle.

— Partout, j’te dis… on a regardé partout… c’est pas possible, mais qu’est-ce qu’on a bien pu en foutre ?!

Face à lui, Rude avait croisé les bras. Pour un inconnu, son expression aurait semblé intimidante, sinon hostile. En vérité, il était simplement en grande réflexion.

— Les femmes de ménage…

— Ça ou on l’a perdu en chemin. S’asseoir sur tout ce fric… putain ! C’est pas vrai !

Elena avait redressé le cou pour les observer. Elle vit le roux se cogner la tête contre le rebord de son bureau, tout en continuant de gémir. Rude avait pris un air encore plus inquiétant qui, cette fois, traduisait clairement sa frustration.

D’une main, la jeune femme se massa la nuque. Puis elle ouvrit l’un des tiroirs de son bureau, avant de se lever.

— Au fait… j’ai trouvé ça hier.

Les deux hommes tournèrent les yeux dans sa direction et ceux du roux s’agrandirent en découvrant le morceau de papier qu’elle leur tendait. Il le lui arracha dans une exclamation, avant de se mettre à trépigner.

— C’est lui ! Je rêve pas, hein ? Tu vois bien comme moi ?!

Là-dessus, il le planta devant le nez de son collègue, qui l’inspecta un moment, avant d’opiner gravement du chef. Reno leva alors les poings au ciel et laissa échapper un cri de victoire. La seconde d’après, il bondissait sur ses pieds et disait :

— Alors toi ! Toi, toi, toi ! T’es une championne ! Merde, sans toi, on pouvait dire adieu au pognon !

— Ça vaut vraiment de l’argent, ce machin ?

— Eh ? Tu l’entends ? Si ça vaut quelque chose ? La pauvre, on voit bien qu’elle sait pas ce que ça rapporte un ticket gagnant, dans un combat de Chocobos ! Personne n’aurait parié que ce p'tit là serait encore en vie pour se faire le dernier monstre !

— Un combat de… ? Attendez un peu, c’est interdit par la loi de…

Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase le roux la saisissait par les épaules et lui collait un baisé bruyant sur le front.

— On te doit une fière chandelle. Sûr, on t’invite au resto dès qu’on a touché notre fric !

L’instant d’après, lui et Rude disparaissaient dans le couloir. Les bavardages enjoués du roux accompagnèrent leur départ. Restée seule, Elena mena deux doigts à son front, avant de hausser les épaules et de laisser retomber sa main. Bah ! Après tout…

Découvrant son poignet, elle consulta sa montre. Sa journée de travail venait de se terminer et la suivante ne s’annonçait pas plus stimulante. Peut-être même encore plus ennuyeuse.

Avec un soupir, elle retournait à son bureau avec l’idée de rassembler ses affaires, quand Tseng passa le pas de la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement, tandis qu’il faisait le tour de la pièce du regard.

— Rude et Reno sont déjà rentrés ?

— Ils sont partis il n’y a pas deux minutes.

— Dommage… j’espérais qu’ils pourraient nous accompagner.

Puis, comme Elena le regardait sans comprendre, il ajouta :

— Est-ce que tu as le temps de prendre un verre ? J’aimerais discuter avec toi de ta première mission.

Écarquillant les yeux, la jeune femme sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Les nuages qui menaçaient d’obscurcir sa soirée se dissipèrent et ce fut avec un peu trop de vigueur qu’elle répondit :

— Avec plaisir !


	3. Tenue correcte exigée (Turks - Rufus)

Tout le monde le sait, à la Shinra, que Reno n’est pas du genre à porter la cravate… ni rien de ce qui peut s’en rapprocher. Toujours débraillé, l’air négligé, il aurait fallu le payer cher pour qu’il daigne ne serait-ce que boutonner correctement sa chemise. Ça l’étouffe, qu’il dit. Lui fait perdre de son charme, qu’il ajoute plus bas. Et puis, il a autre chose à faire, 'voyez, que de paraître correct.

Mais il arrive à tout un chacun de devoir un jour faire une entorse à ses principes. En particulier quand il est question de se montrer à la réception du patron. C’est que ça ne ferait pas propre, n’est-ce pas, que tout ce beau monde s’imagine que Rufus Shinra – nouveau président de la toute puissante multinationale du même nom – embauche ses hommes du côté de ce qui se fait de pire au sein de la société. Alors, pour le bien de tous, pour l’image de celui qui signe vos chèques, surtout, chacun était tenu d’y mettre un peu du sien.

Un verre de champagne à moitié vide dans une main, un doigt passé sous ce nœud papillon qui l’ulcère, Reno peste entre ses dents. Il en veut à la terre entière pour son malheur. À Rufus, qui a exigé de tous les Turks qu’ils soient présents ce soir-là pour assurer sa protection ; à Tseng qui a suivi à la lettre ses directives, harcelant avec une énergie inépuisable ses subordonnés afin de s’assurer qu’ils ne commettront aucun impair ; à Elena, qui l’a soutenu – plus lèche-cul, tu meurs ! – ; enfin, à ce costume ridicule, dans lequel il se sent à l’étroit ; à cette chemise neuve qui le gratte ; à ce nœud qui lui donne l’impression d’être un pingouin ; à ces nouvelles chaussures, trop cirées, encore trop serrées, qui lui font un mal de chien, et puis à tout ce parfum qu’une bonne âme a déversé sur lui en traître – saleté d’Elena, il a doublement des griefs contre elle, à présent !

Près de lui, aussi calme et silencieux qu’à l’accoutumé, Rude observe les convives en sirotant tranquillement son verre. Lui aussi s’est apprêté pour l’occasion, devant renoncer jusqu’à ses lunettes noires afin de réduire l’impact de l’aura menaçante qui émane naturellement de lui. Déjà que sa carrure et son expression ne donnent pas envie de venir lui taper la causette, s’il avait dû rajouter là-dessus cette fantaisie, l’espace vide formé autour de lui et Reno serait passé de deux à quatre mètres au moins.

Un peu plus loin, Rufus – qui a quitté l’estrade où il a donné son petit discours de bienvenue – sert la main à des invités – un couple de vieux débris qui, à en croire l’expression figée de leurs visages, doivent dépenser des fortunes en chirurgie esthétique. Le sourire aux lèvres, l’air assuré, d’une courtoisie et d’une spiritualité capables de conquérir des foules entières, il est entouré par toute une cour de paons bruyants et friqués, plus désireux les uns que les autres de se faire bien voir de lui. À un mètre, en retrait, Tseng veille au grain, s’assure que personne, parmi ce beau monde, n’ait une attitude, un geste, un battement de paupières un peu trop suspect et qui nécessiterait qu’on lui tombe sur le râble par précaution.

— Ça va comme vous voulez, les gars ? questionne Elena en passant dans leur dos.

Une assiette en main, la joue ronde, elle porte une robe sombre, élégante, mais suffisamment évasée pour ne pas trop limiter ses mouvements en cas de pépin. Pour l’occasion, elle s’est même appliquée un peu maquillage, coquetterie qui ne lui a attiré aucun commentaire particulier de la part de Tseng, pas même le plus petit indice qu’il aurait remarqué quelque chose de différent chez elle. L’échec, autant le dire, la laisse amère.

— Dégage, toi ! lui siffle Reno en retour, ébouriffé malgré les coups de peigne et le gel qu’on a utilisé sur sa tignasse dans l’espoir qu’elle daignerait ne pas rebiquer dans tous les sens comme à son habitude. Et je te conseille de rester loin de moi dans les jours à venir !

Les yeux de la blondinette s’embrasent, mais elle ne répond pas, préfère passer son chemin avant de créer des histoires. D’autant que le regard de Tseng, à présent, est tourné dans leur direction et il y a dans celui-ci une dureté, un avertissement qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Après son départ, Reno se remet à pester et à tirer sur son nœud papillon – de loin l’élément de sa tenue qui le met le plus en horreur. Un serveur s’approche d’eux et Rude, qui a terminé son verre, dépose celui-ci sur le plateau de l’autre pour le remplacer par un plein. Dans la main du roux, le champagne est à présent tiède et une partie de son contenu s’est renversé sur ses doigts et sa manche.

— Saleté de bordel de…

Finalement, il abandonne sa bataille contre l’intrus et avale d’une traite le contenu de sa coupe. Il grimace et on le sent prêt à jeter sa flûte à terre, histoire de calmer un peu ses nerfs. S’il se retient, ce n’est que pour agripper par le col le serveur qui passe prudemment derrière lui, menaçant de faire chuter son chargement qui tangue et s’entrechoque dangereusement. Comme il se saisit d’une autre coupe, il fait un geste sec au malheureux pour lui signifier de déguerpir et la porte à ses lèvres. Puis, une main enfoncée dans la poche de son pantalon, il se mure dans un silence chargé d’agressivité.

Rude, qui termine tranquillement son verre, finit par le lui tendre d’autorité.

— Ressers m’en un, tu veux.

Et au roux de répliquer dans un reniflement agacé :

— Tu m’as pris pour quoi ? Ton larbin ?

— Hé ! T’as le costume pour, non ?

Le regard assassin qu’il lui décoche fait ricaner le chauve. Sans faire plus attention à lui, celui-ci va piocher quelques olives sur le buffet et songe, en laissant un doigt glisser le long de l’arrête de son nez, s’arrêter là où ses précieuses lunettes devraient se trouver perchées en cet instant, qu’avoir sous la main plus malchanceux que soi n’a vraiment pas de prix…

 

 

 

 


	4. T'étais pas léger (Reno - Rude)

— Tu vois, sa moto est là !

Les taudis du secteur 5, en fin d'après-midi. La plaque qui surplombait autrefois une bonne partie des lieux s'est aujourd'hui effondrée en maints endroits, laissant apparaître le ciel et, surtout, percer les rayons du soleil ici-bas. Le paysage n'est plus que ruines, ravagé suite à l'action du météore qui a failli détruire la planète. Son église, toutefois, s'y dessine encore. Un peu plus vieille, un peu plus fragilisée, mais tenant toujours debout malgré les épreuves. Et près de ses portes, une moto noire.

Une main se pose sur le véhicule. Son propriétaire, un roux au visage maigre, dit :

— Ce mec… il va finir par se la faire tirer s'il la surveille pas mieux que ça.

Puis sa main se porte à sa nuque pour la gratter. Près de lui, un grand chauve à lunettes noires et à l'allure inquiétante.

— Bon… quand faut y aller, soupire Reno.

— Essaye de pas aggraver les choses.

— Ouais, ouais, je sais… j'ai merdé. Bon, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, non ?

Rude se racle la gorge, se retenant de lui signaler que, niveau bourdes, il n'en est pas à son coup d'essai. Du reste, ils ont expressément besoin de l'aide de Cloud. De sa force, surtout, afin de régler le petit problème auquel ils sont confrontés…

Le roux en tête, les deux hommes pénètrent dans la bâtisse. Le lourd battant grince sur ses gonds et le bois du plancher craque. Le toit est endommagé, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Ils ont toujours connu l'endroit à l'état de ruine – ce qui ne les empêche pas de noter qu'il semble y avoir eu de la casse supplémentaire dernièrement. Près de l'entrée, surtout, plusieurs bancs sont brisés, le sol fissuré, défoncé, laissant en partie voir la terre qui se tient dessous.

Un peu plus loin, au milieu de l'édifice, un parterre de fleurs se dévoile. Et étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, deux corps inconscients.

— Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ?! s'exclame le roux, venant piétiner les fleurs pour s'approcher d'eux.

Rude, lui, inspecte les alentours. Calme en apparence, il est en vérité sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir au moindre signe de menace. Il n'y a pas grand monde, à son avis, capable de triompher de ces deux-là. Il les a déjà suffisamment vu se battre pour le savoir.

— Ils sont venus ici…, dit-il finalement.

À présent accroupi auprès des évanouis, son collègue émet un reniflement.

— Sûr que c'est eux. (Puis, portant une main à l'épaule du blond pour le secouer :) Hé, Cloud ! Allez, debout !

Mais il n'obtient pas la moindre réaction, pas même un gémissement ou une crispation du visage. Comme Rude s'approche, il grommelle :

— Me dis pas qu'on va devoir les ramener chez eux !

— Trop dangereux de les laisser là, lui répond le chauve. Ils pourraient revenir.

— Tu parles d'une galère…

Il soupire et se masse les paupières. Rude met un genou à terre et se penche vers Tifa, inspecte l'étendue des dégâts. À première vue, la jeune femme ne semble pas gravement blessée. Ses vêtements sont souillés de poussière et quelques hématomes s'exhibent sur sa peau, mais rien de bien alarmant. Qui plus est, sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme régulier, paisible, comme quelqu'un qui serait simplement en train de dormir. Un sommeil sacrément lourd, du reste, car pas plus que Cloud, leur arrivée comme leurs bavardages ne sont parvenus à l'en tirer.

— Hé, Rude ! Mâte-moi ça !

L'interpellé se tourne vers son collègue, qui a repoussé le tissu dissimulant en général le bras droit du blond. S'y affichent des traces noires, charbonneuses, comme si la peau s'était pigmentée de sombre à certains endroits. La découverte lui fait hausser les sourcils.

— Alors lui aussi…

— Le seul mec assez costaud pour nous aider et il s'est trouvé le moyen de se chopper cette saloperie. Bonjour le karma !

— Espérons qu'il tiendra le coup.

— Tu veux dire, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit débarrassés de ces trois emmerdeurs ? Ouais, on aura l'air vachement malin s'il nous claque entre les pattes avant !

Sans répondre, Rude vient placer ses mains sous les jambes et les épaules de Tifa pour la soulever. Reno, qui le regarde faire, étrécit les paupières d'un air soupçonneux :

— Attends un peu… tu comptes quand même pas me laisser me coltiner celui-là ?

— Tu t'en sortiras.

— Non, mais tu plaisantes ? Tu m'as regardé ? Tu l'as regardé, surtout ? Y a pas moyen que je le traîne jusque chez lui.

— Je te laisse la moto.

— Vachement généreux de ta part, dis donc, merci, vraiment, ironise le roux, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus sérieux : non, sans rire, partenaire, on échange.

— …

— Rude ?

— … il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Et tandis qu'il prononce ces mots, une petite rougeur apparaît au niveau de ses joues. Reno manque de s'en étrangler. Cet enfoiré !

— Pervers !

— Pense ce que tu veux, lui répond l'autre qui, sans l'attendre, marche vers la sortie.

Tout en jurant, Reno tente tant bien que mal de soulever Cloud.

— Rude ! Merde, Rude ! Au moins, aide-moi à le transporter jusqu'à sa moto ! Rude ? Ah, bordel !

La terre sous lui le fait déraper et il se retrouve la tête dans les fleurs, le corps du blond amortissant sa chute. Il jure de plus belle, se redresse sur un coude, quelques pétales collées à sa joue droite et de la terre au bout du nez. Un hoquet indigné lui échappe, comme il remarque son collègue – ce faux frère ! – a déjà mis les voiles.

Alors ça… ça ! Il ne sait pas encore comment, mais ça va se payer !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu cette idée la dernière fois, en me refaisant Advent Children et en entendant Reno se plaindre du fait que Cloud n'était franchement pas léger... du coup, je me suis demandé ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière cette réflexion et... tada ! Honnêtement, ça me semble une réponse très probable à ce "mystère". x)


End file.
